bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Funhouse
Diamond Funhouse 'is the 7th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 60th overall episode. Plot When Caramel, Rainbow, Lemon, Cotton, Snicker, and Gelatin go through the dark side of Pine's forest and come across a mansion made of diamonds, they all touch a glowing crystal. They were expecting to get super powers, but something different happens. Episode (The episode begins moments after the previous episode. Caramel and the other new Candys are in the deepest and darkest area in Monsieur Pine's forest.) * {'''Lemon Drop} "Caramel, are you sure you know where you're going?" * {Caramel Cider} "Sure ah do. Would ah ever lie to ya?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Whatever we're here for, it better be something like treasure!" * {Gelatin Soft} "But we've been here for a while, and we haven't found anything in this thick darkness." * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, no! It's not that scary." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Scary? I'm not scared. But what if there is ''something in here?" * {'Caramel Cider'} "Oh, come on. Lolipop and the others know we're here." (Just then, three dark zombie-like figures come from behind the trees.) * {Black Figure #1} "Hey! What are you all doing?" * {Black Figure #2} "They're going to ruin it!" * {Black Figure #3} "We cannot accept ones with powers! You have the powers! You have to go!" * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Uhh, guys. We have a problem." * {'Lemon Drop'} "Can we do something about them?" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "I got this!" (RF, for the first time, attacks the three creatures with Thunderbolt.) * {Black Figure #1} "Hey! What was ''that ''all about?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Wow! They're so happy, they're saying random things!" * {'Caramel Cider'} "Hey, y'all look at this!" (She points to a mansion made of diamonds. Caramel goes to open the front doors, but they won't move.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "Hm...The doors won't budge an inch." * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Stay aside. Let me handle it." (''inhales) (screams) "OPEN SAYS ME!!!" (Obviously, nothing happened.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Seriously, yelling obviously won't get the doors open." * {Cotton Puffy} "Ooh! Maybe the doors are locked." * {Black Figure #1} "They sure are. You trespassers ain't going in." (Cotton goes behind him, and gives him a massage to the shoulders.) * {Black Figure #1} "What are you doing?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Calming you down." * {Black Figure #1} (slapping him off) "Get away from me!" (Cotton goes over to a button by one of the doors.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, has anyone notice this button?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Press it!" (The poofy-haired boy commences to press the button. The doors open by their selves.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Wow! A button that opens doors!" * {Lemon Drop} "Maybe the mansion is haunted..." * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous. It can't be...AHHHHHH!!!" * {Lemon Drop} "What? What is it?" * {Gelatin Soft} "That glow! It could mean treasure!" * {Caramel Cider} "What? Ah think we should go inside and investigate." * {Snicker Doodle} "That's right." * {Caramel Cider} "Where's that glow, Gelatin?" (Before the handsome redheaded CandyCake Guppy could answer, the doors close by their selves, with the six Candys stuck indoors.) * {Caramel Cider} "Aw, shoot. It's so dark in here, ah could see almost nothing." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Whatever. The dark doesn't bother me." (The Candys go up the stairs to the second floor.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Woah! What is that?!" * {Lemon Drop} "What? What?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Nothing. I thought I saw a ghost." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Augh! Cotton!" * {Caramel Cider} "There's nothing here! Just a load of old furniture!" (Suddenly, a painting behind them begins glowing in random colors. Then, it starts to suck everything up. The Candys hung on to something to avoid the painting's pull.) * {Lemon Drop} "What's going on?!" * {Caramel Cider} "Ah...ah think it's that painting!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "I'm not cowering off anymore!" (She lets go of Caramel's tail, being sucked into the painting.) * {Caramel, Lemon, Snicker, Gelatin, Cotton} "Rainbow Flavor!" (At the same time, all five Candys let go and are also being pulled into the painting. They are all being pulled deeper into a dark vortex. They all end up in a dark blue large room.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Where...where are we?" (Ahead, there's a glowing crystal.) * {Caramel Cider} "What in tarnation? Looks like this is a hidden room." * {Snicker Doodle} "I didn't even know we could get here just by being sucked into a supernatural painting." * {Cotton Puffy} "That was kind of fun though." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah'm feeling something weird..." * {Lemon Drop} "Is it this room or something else?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Wait a second. So, is there no way out of here?" * {Caramel Cider} "Not unless you look closely. Look at that there crystal!" * {Snicker Doodle} "Guys, wait. We don't know what that crystal will do." * {Rainbow Flavor} "What are you so worried about? It's just a crystal." (touches the crystal) "See? I touched it, and nothing happened." (The others touch the crystal.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "See? Nothing to worry about..." (The crystal began to glow even brighter.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Okay, now there's something to worry about..." * {Gelatin Soft} "What ever is going on with that crystal?" * {Caramel Cider} "Ah can't even guess..." (The brightness grows even stronger.) * {Lemon Drop} "Why is the crystal...?" (The scene changes to the Rainbow house. The Canyds are playing around with their favorite toys. Sugar wasn't playing. Instead, she's looking out the window, looking at Pine's forest.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey, Sugar. Don't you want to play with us too?" * {Sugar Pie} "No thank you." * {Blueberry Jam} "What's got you so worried?" * {Sugar Pie} "Caramel and the others have been gone for ages now." * {Lolipop Pops} "I'm sure they'll be fine, if they don't get into some kind of trouble." (The scene cuts to a very dark area.) * {Caramel Cider} (wakes up) "Wh...what? Where am ah? Hello?! ANYONE?!" (to herself) "Hm...ah think this must be the work of that crystal." * {Snicker Doodle} "Uhh..." * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, Snicker. There you are." * {Snicker Doodle} "I'm fine, Caramel. I don't know where the others are." (They turn to see Cotton, Gelatin, Rainbow, and Lemon playing with glass blocks.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Anyone like my glass balloon?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "How did you make that?" * {Caramel Cider} "Y'all gotta be kidding! Don't you know we have to find a way outta here?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Well, we thought we won't get out so..." * {Lemon Drop} "Rainbow, stop it. You're making things worse." (The area gets even darker. Next thing they knew, they're back to the forest.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Yes! Everything's back to normal!" * {Lemon Drop} "Are you sure?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, who's that stranger over there?" (They look at a dark figure in the distance.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Probably some doofus trying to scare us." * {Caramel Cider} (calling out to the stranger) "Hey, mister! Do you know what's going on?!" (The dark figure comes closer. Then it changed its color and it was none other than Scales!) * {Scales} (evil) "Oh, yes. I definitely ''know what's going on." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Oh, no! Your that Scales guy Lolipops told us about! She said you're the most evil criminal in town!" * {'Scales'} "Yes, that's me! I've came back! I used that crystal to trick you..." * {'Vanishem'} (''comes from behind Scales} "And trap you in a nightmare!" * {Lemon Drop} "And you're Vanishem, aren't you? Lolipop told us you possess your victims to be forgotten by others around them." * {Scarecrow} (coming from behind a tree) "She had something different now. She will turn good dreams into nightmares!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "That is no problem! We can beat you easily!" * {Scarecrow} "Oh, you would not want to do that. Did I ever tell you Vanishem can also control minds?" * {Gelatin Soft} "What?!" * {Scales} "Heh heh! Do it, Vanishem!" (Vanishem uses dark magic to turn the sky into a purple and black mess. The colors are also inverted.) * {Lemon Drop} "Eeek! What's happening?!" * {Gelation Soft} "Yes, and why do we all look ridiculous?!" (Vanishem's eyes turn into black and white spirals.) * {Caramel Cider} "What?!" (finds herself in a black area) "Oh, not again! Gang, what's going on?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't know, but this doesn't look like a fun place at all!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "We're not gonna make it!" (They all watch random and eerie-looking monsters roam around the black space.) ----------- (The six new Candys try not to look at the gruesome nightmares. There was one that looks like Vanilla, except he has red skin. When he gets closer, he grew fangs and fire is surrounding him. There was another one. Postman Mistletoe, who once took a role as a gym teacher in Elementary Time, has a scaly hat on that makes him go insane and angry. He ordered the students to complete a load of laps around the field.) * {Snicker Doodle} "That's the postman Lolipop told us about?" * {King Masterson} (walking by) "That's right. I was that hat. I cursed those who took a role as a teacher." * {Cotton Puffy} "That's so not cool." (A sudden flash spreads all over the area. The Candys found their selves in the deepest part of Scarecrow castle.) * {Lemon Drop} "Oh, boy! This is what Sugar told us about! The forgotten part of the castle!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "She's really not kidding. It looks like no one has been here for years." * {Oorameshia} (floats by) "Precisely. Sugar Pie went down here alone, but it was all a bad dream!" * {Gelatin Soft} "How do you know?" * {Oorameshia} "I have my ways. Now...anyone want to open this parcel box?" * {Caramel Cider} (sigh) "Alright...ah'll open it..." (Caramel goes to open the box the ghost is holding. She looks inside. The box looks like a deep hole. A pair of angry red eyes are shown in the blackness. We cut back to the Rainbow House.) * {Sugar Pie} "Lolipop! They're still not back!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Do you think they could be in some kind of trouble?" * {Lolipop Pops} "You two worry too much. They have super powers like we do. I'm sure they'll do fine." * {Cinnamon Buns} "You know, I think it would be a good idea to check on them." * {Lolipop Pops} "Even if they do ''get into some trouble, they probably would find their way out of it." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Oh, acting stubborn, huh? Well, would you like it if you get into some trouble, and we didn't come to your rescue?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Guys, I know they'll do this on their own. But, fine. Blueberry, you, Vanilla, and Choco will have to go and find them." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Got it!" (A while later, the three male Candys go into the dark side of Monsieur Pine's forest. They enter the diamond mansion, and found the glowing crystal. The scene cuts back to the Candys in the nightmare curse.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "...So, what's in this here box, anyway?" * {'Oorameshia'} "They're just glowing eyes." (''snickers silently) * {Cotton Puffy} (looking into the box) "Hey! Come on out, creature! We come in peace!" (The red eyes disappear from the darkness.) * {Rainbow Flash} "Great, you scared it. This is why we don't ever let you go near new people." (Polter-Ghost comes out of the box.) * {Lemon Drop} "Eeek! A ghost! Someone use a vacuum on it!" * {Caramel Cider} "Okay, y'all don't need to panic. Ah'll handle this. You, sir...You're that Polter-Ghost ma sister Lolipop told us about." * {Polter-Ghost} "That's right!" * {Gelatin Soft} "...For a second there, I thought he was going to do something dangerous." * {Caramel Cider} "Are ya?" (Polter-Ghost goes to the box, and pulls out Salmonella.) * {Salmonella} (looking at the Candys) "Aw sushis! There's more of them?!" (pauses for a minute) (chuckles evilly) "Oh, that's right. Lolipop probably told me about you. It was the day the king and queen of Jupiter comes to town." * {Caramel & Snicker} "What?" * {Rainbow & Cotton} "What?!" * {Lemon & Gelatin} "Really?" * {Polter-Ghost} "That smarticle in your team might've told me about you. It was that day Grim Reaper's brother, Doppelganger, comes to town." * {Salmonella} "Together, Polter-Ghost! We shall take these kids down!" * {Lemon Drop} "I never thought Jupiter could be filled with monsters." * {Polter-Ghost} "And when we do ''get rid of you, us monsters will have a party...and cotton candy kid there is not invited!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Hey!" (Out of nowhere, Blueberry, Vanilla, and Choco tackle Polter-Ghost and Salmonella down to the floor.) * {'Gelatin Soft'} "Oh, yes! Something swooped in to save us!" * {'King Masterson'} (''walked into the scene) "What happened? Is there a battle going on?" * {Polter-Ghost} "Oh, you bet there is!" (Vanilla, in his Star Candles form, appeared behind him.) * {Choco Cream} "Vanilla, get on top of him and use Thunderbolt!" (Vanilla uses his Thunderbolt attack on Polter-Ghost.) * {Salmonella} "I'm out! It's not safe here anymore!" * {King Masterson} "You're leaving? Now? We're in the middle of a battle here!" * {Blueberry Jam} "No monster is leaving our sight! Vanilla, use Electro Ball on Masterson and Salmonella!" (Vanilla forms two electrical balls on both hands. He throws them at his targets.) * {Salmonella} (shivering) "Augh! Come on! I don't want to be reminded by what you guys did to me the first time you battled me!" (Choco, in his Grass Cakes form, comes into the scene.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Now then...Choco, use Stun Spore!" (Choco uses Stun Spore on Masterson, Polter-Ghost, and Salmonella to put them to sleep. The new guppies, who have been watching, were awed to see the battle.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "That...was...AWESOME!!! The most epic battle I've ever seen!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Indeed, they are ''good." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "We just thought you guys need some help. You're lucky we came along." * {'Lemon Drop'} "Well, that was so heroic of you three!" * {'Choco Cream'} "We know. Me and my brothers learned to battle like that the first day we were here in Jupiter." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Lolipop knew you guys were in trouble, so we came to the rescue." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Now, we need to get out of here. I believe the three villains responsible are Vanishem, Scarecrow, and Scales." * {'Caramel Cider'} "That's right. Come on, y'all! Let's go find those three crooks!" (We cut to the Rainbow House.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "...I wonder what ever happened to those boys..." * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Oh, puh-lease! You worry too much, little sis! Just do something to get your mind off of them." * {'Sugar Pie'} "Fine." (We cut back to the nightmare curse.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "So...anyone got an idea as to how the hay we get outta here?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "I know. First, we'll--I don't have an idea..." * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "So, no one at all? Come on! We have to have at least ''one ''good idea!" * {'Vanishem'} "Well, you're all pretty much doomed, because you cannot escape my curse. Scarecrow and Scales! Attack them!" * {'Scales'} "What are we supposed to do again?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Attack? We have no superpowers!" * {'Vanishem'} "It doesn't matter! Just go get them!" (Masterson, Polter-Ghost, and Salmonella come into the scene. The sleeping spell had already worn off.) * {'King Masterson'} "Let us do the job, Vanishem!" * {'Scarecrow'} "You guys should still be asleep by now!" * {'Scales'} "Yeah. Stun Spore doesn't wear off that fast." * {'Salmonella'} "That kid might've not sprinkled enough on us." * {'Polter-Ghost'} "Precisely. Now we must destroy you!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Hey, you three bad guys." (''fast talk) "If we were talking about cherries on the first Wednesday of the month, but it's snowing outside, and you paid most of your money on electronics, but you have very little money on the next day, and you wanted to get the brand new camera that was jsut sold yesterday, but it all sold out..." (speaks normally) "What would you do?" (Masterson, Polter-Ghost, and Salmonella just looked at each other with confused looks.) * {Salmonella} "...Can you repeat that?" * {Polter-Ghost} "Oh! I can answer that! Well, let's see...if it's snowing out and, and you just...pass?" * {King Masterson} "Your answer is just as confusing as the question that I definitely couldn't follow." * {Caramel Cider} "We ain't got no time for questions of bewilderment! Let's get Vanishem!" * {Scales} "I don't think you kids have heard. There's no way out of the nightmares!" * {Scarecrow} "Right. Just give up." (The nine Candys looked at each other, and Vanilla brings out rope. The two villains backed off. We hear the sounds of fighting and Scarecrow and Scales yelling for help off screen. The camera pans over to the Candys surrounding Scales and Scarecrow wrapped in the rope.) * {Choco Cream} "Now get us out of this nightmare!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Right, or you'll be swimming with the squids!" * {Vanishem} "Fine! I'll get you Candys out of here! Just don't mess with us monsters!" (She puts her hands together. A light rose from her body, covering the entire area. Everyone ended up in the dark forest.) * {Caramel Cider} "Blueberry, Choco, and Vanilla. Y'all are a big help to us. Thanks again." * {Choco Cream} "Glad to help!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Now, come on! Let's go home!" * {Choco Cream} "And celebrate!" * {Cotton Puffy} "You know, Chocolate Cream. We have a lot ''in common!" * {'Choco & Cotton'} "WE'RE THE PARTY PLANNING BROTHERS!!!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "YEAH! Let's go!" (All nine dashed off to the Rainbow House. A while later, all twelve Candys are celebrating.) * {'Lolipop Pops'''} "Now, we're all a very happy family!" * {All} "YEAH!" End of episode.